Sang Raja penguasa waktu di isekai
by uselessman
Summary: Ohma zio berpikir bahwa semua sudah berakhir saat dirinya yg masih muda menata ulang dunia mereka dan menuju ke masa depan yg lebih cerah. dia seharusnya menghilang bersamaan dengan dibukanya lembaran baru sejarah... tapi sepertinya dunia berkeinginan lain...


Sang Raja penguasa waktu di isekai...

...

Chapter 0. Perpisahan yang menarik...

...

..

Ohma zio POV...

..

"Itukah jawabanmu?" tanyaku pada diriku yang masih muda yang ada didepanku ini yang hanya melihat lurus kearahku tanpa sedikitpun keraguan ada dimatanya.

Sungguh menarik, kita lihat sejauh mana tekadmu itu...

"Kau seharusnya tahu. Sebagai Raja, kau punya tanggung jawab terhadap dunia yang kau selamatkan." Ujarku memperingatkan akan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang raja dan penguasa terhadap dunia yang dia selamatkan.

"Bukan..." potongnya dengan suara pelan. "Yang menyelamatkan dunia ini adalah geiz... tsukuyomi... para rider dan kekuatan semuanya. Dunia dimana mereka tak ada dan hanya aku sendirian yang menjadi Raja tak ada pilihan lain." Ujarnya menjelaskan alasan dibalik pilihannya untuk menghancurkan waktu, sejarah dan ruang yang telah berhasil diselamatkannya.

Dan aku sangat mengerti kenapa diriku yang masih muda itu memilih pilihan ini...

"Jadi daripada memilih jalan penguasaan kau lebih memilih jalan kehancuran kah?" gumamku dengan sedikit perasaan kecewa.

Mungkin itu memang yang terbaik tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kalau itu juga tak benar...

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi...

Pikirku yang menerima pilihan diriku yang masih muda itu.

Hanya itu pilihan yg tersisa...

"...Kekuatan ohma zio itu apakah Cuma bisa menghancurkan?" Atau setidaknya begitu sampau sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang keluar dari mulut diriku yang masih muda itu membuatku terkejut.

Kekuatan ohma zio?

Dia...masih memikirkan sesuatu... sebuah jalan keluar...

Karena itulah dia menanyakan kekuatan ohma zio...

Sungguh menarik...

Akan kulihat sampai dimana jawaban yg kau temukan itu...

"Itu dikarenakan dari awal yang kau inginkan adalah kekuatan penghancur." Ujarku menjawab pertanyaan dari diriku yang masih muda itu dan menunggu respon yg dibuatnya...

Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan diriku yang masih muda...

Setelah melihat semuanya, jalan keluar dan jawaban seperti apa yang sebenarnya kau temukan...

"Begitu ya... kalau begitu akan kumulai dari awal. Akan kuulang sejarah dan semuanya." He? Mengulang semuanya dari awal? Apa itu mungkin??

Tidak tunggu dulu... kami punya kekuatan untuk memundurkan waktu bukan?? Kalau begitu mengulang semua dari awal...

Tapi itu tak sesimple itu. Tak sesederhana itu mengulang semuanya kembali dari awal. Dua dunia secara harafiah terhubung menjadi satu karena kelahiran kamen rider tyukuyomi dan jika mengulang kembali dalam kondisi seperti itu maka yang tercipta kelak bukanlah sejarah yang sudah tercatat tapi sesuatu yang benar-benar berbeda.

Dan yang terpenting...

"Kau tak akan bisa jadi raja lagi loh..." ujarku yang menyadari sebuah celah kekurangan dari rencana diriku yang masih muda ini.

Dan itu adalah hilangnya sejarah kelahiran dia sebagai raja dari catatan sejarah...

Dia takkan bisa menjadi raja dimasa depan yg dunia yg akan direset nya ini...

"Tentu saja bisa. Entah kenapa aku merasa sepertinya begitu."

Tapi jawaban tanpa kebimbangan dari diriku yang masih muda itu mengejutkanku kembali.

"Diriku dimasa depan apa kau tahu? Waktu itu, hanya bisa melaju kedepan. Berjalan perlahan sedikit demi sedikit. Meskipun tak tahu apa yang ada depan tapi ia terus maju dan menuju kemasa depan." Ujarnya yang menjelaskan cara kerja waktu kepada dengan perlahan dan tanpa keraguan kepada diriku.

Namun dibalik semua itu, aku mengerti betul dengan apa yang dia ingin sampaikan...

Sungguh...

Sungguh kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa...

Percaya bahwa kau akan tetap menjadi Raja meskipun tak tahu apa yang ada dimasa depan kelak...

"Pft... HUAHAHAHAHA sungguh menarik sekali diriku dimasa muda. Sungguh menarik." Aku tak bisa lagi menahan tawa karena pilihan diriku yang masih muda ini...

Kesiapan hati dan tekad yg benar-benar diluar dugaanku...

Sungguh... "Bertemu dengan dirimu adalah sebuah hal yang paling menarik wahai diriku dimasa muda." Ujarku untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum diriku mulai menghilang terhapus sejarah yang mulai berubah...

Tapi aku tak punya penyesalan...

Kau sudah jauh lebih melampui harapanku, wahai diriku yang masih muda...

Dan aku bangga karenanya...

...

...

...

...

Dan dengan begitu hilanglah sang penguasa waktu Ohma Zio dari sejarah... Atau setidaknya begitulah pikirnya...

...

End chapter...

...

Next on zio...

...

"Selamat datang para Pahlawan terpilih! "

"Menyelamatkan dunia ya... "

"Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yg janggal disini. "

"Eh, tapi... "

"Sebaiknya kau tak berkata apapun jika ingin selamat. "

...

Next chapter Lembaran baru untuk Tokiwa sougo...


End file.
